1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to golf training devices. In particular, the invention relates to devices for teaching and training proper putting technique.
2. Description of Related Art
Golfers have always looked for ways to take strokes off of their handicaps. Putting, in particular, has always been a major area of the game, and significant improvement in putting can, of course, make for great improvement in overall scores.
As a result, golf instructors have used many different devices for teaching and training proper putting technique. Many of these devices attach temporarily to the upper end of a putter, and have contacts that indicate the proper positions of the golfer's forearms during the putting stroke. Some of the prior art devices actually physically hold the forearms of the golfer in a proper position. The ones that do not hold the forearms touch the insides of the golfer's forearms.
A need remained for an effective golf putter training device that could be easily attached to and removed from a putter. Also, it was desired that the device not hold the person's forearms, but to merely touch the outsides of the forearms.